


Adoration || You + 3 (Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamamoto)

by Dinosaurus



Series: You + [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass to Mouth, Assumed Female Reader, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Light Femdom, Multi, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Simp Central lmao i'm so sorry, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: To them, you are a goddess, and they'll do whatever it takes to please you.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Series: You + [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191179
Kudos: 24





	Adoration || You + 3 (Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamamoto)

Under dim candlelight, the air smelling of vanilla and gentle flowers, you see the three men undress, beginning to pleasure themselves to your figure.

Red shibari ties adorn your torso, securing your arms behind your back. The jet black spreader bar around your ankles keeps your feet apart, granting the men full exposure of your beautiful body.

They look at you with such lustful curiosity, eyes narrowed and greedy like predators', but with a shine of admiration-- they know _exactly_ who they're dealing with.

"You're truly a goddess... such beautiful, smooth skin..."

Ryu is the first to approach, tracing your torso lightly with three calloused fingers, too hypnotized to look up at your lidded eyes. He flutters around the curves of your breasts, and you let out a breathy sigh.

"May I touch them, my mistress?"

You nod with a hum of assent, scarlet lips curling up into a smile. He flicks your pert nipple, first with a finger and then with his tongue, each tiny bud hardening in arousal. You grow wetter every time he tightens his lips around you and suckles, your wetness dripping lazily down the insides of your thighs.

"Yuu. Clean up here, please."

Eyes full of eagerness, Noya perks up and rushes toward you,

"As you wish, my queen."

He kneels down behind you, his warm tongue dragging along your thighs and hot breath heavy on your sex. You spread your legs as far as they can go with the bar, wanting him to just plunge into you. And that he does - but not as you expect. His tongue slips into your ass and he begins licking along the rim, grabbing your cheeks to spread them further out and dive deeper into you.

You're so caught up in the feeling of Noya's tongue that you don't even reprimand Taketora when he approaches without permission, impatient as ever.

He palms his cock while making his way in front of you, but you're finally able to stop him,

"Ah-ah, patience my dear. You can touch yourself all you want, but no fucking until you've all proven yourselves."

"Y-yes, mistress. Whatever pleases you."

You tilt your head, gesturing at a nearby toy. Though his lower lip sticks out in a bit of a pout, he grabs it, wanting more than anything to please you. Already wet, the shaft slides into you with relative ease. You shiver as Taketora places a flat tongue on your clit, longing to hear your melodic crooning.

Their movements on you are rhythmic now - tongues moving in hypnotizing circles, hands massaging your every curve - now is when the _real_ fun begins.

"Who owns you boys, hm?"

Without missing a beat, they reply in unison,

"You do, mistress."

"That's right. And what do good boys do?"

"Please you, our beautiful goddess."

"So why is it that I see all three of you so close to coming for me, hm? Hands should only be on me."

With resignation in their eyes, their tight grips loosen from their cocks, and it only makes them more restless in giving you your own orgasm.

Noya has a thumb playing at your back entrance, while Taketora's movements with both the toy and his fingers get more frantic. Tanaka molds your breasts in his hands, giving them sloppy kisses.

"A-ah, that's it. Such handsome, obedient men, making their queen feel so good. Keep going."

You're fucking yourself on the toy now, tongue flopping out and so damn close to a climax.

With a crescendo, bliss falls onto you like a tidal wave as your legs begin to give out and the boys support you to prevent your fall. You regain your balance, straightening up and taking deep breaths to bring your heart rate down.

They look at you with wide eyes, awaiting your orders. You know _exactly_ what they want.

"You've been so good to me, my darlings. You may come on me now."

With feral excitement at your approval, they pump themselves dry in no time, impatient from previously having to resist on your command. They paint you with their release, thick strands of white coating red rope and shining skin with satisfied groans.

Snapping back into reality after a moment, they grab towels to dab you clean. You notice lasting erections on all of their twitching cocks, despite just finishing.

They untie your ropes, letting them fall to the ground beside the spreader. Tanaka begins to raise a slim but muscular arm to lead you to the bed for some aftercare, but you grab his wrist first.

Three pairs of curious eyes light up in excitement as you purr slyly,

"That can wait. Right now, it's my turn to take care of you boys."

**Author's Note:**

> Loving the idea of being dominant while tied up, so I did my best with it here. And I never write for these three, so figured I might as well try it in one go.
> 
> Whatever the opposite of writer's block is, I seem to be on it right now, so hopefully the writing streak continues before I inevitably fall off the face of the earth for an indeterminate amount of time again.
> 
> Anyway, means a lot that you're here reading, so I hope you enjoy the porn. ;)


End file.
